Just Do It
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: After Jasmine told that one girl in Rumble Juice that she wished to be Logan's girlfriend and Garrett heard it, he really wants to talk to Jasmine about it, but doesn't know how. It's not like he doesn't want them to come together... He just wants to know what's going on. Jarrett friendship talk about Major Jogan :D One SHot! :) R&R! :) DC: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys!**

**I'm in french lesson right now and finished my project, so I decided to write a little One Shot :D**

**I had the idea not too long ago and it's a talk between Jasmine and Garrett what Garrett heard in Rumble Juice that one day :D**

**I think that it was the pumpkin episode...**

**There will just be a talk, but with huge hints of Jogan :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :)**

**I also hope that you check out my other IDDI stories and leave reviews :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**After Jasmine told that one girl in Rumble Juice that she wished to be Logan's girlfriend and Garrett heard it, he really wants to talk to Jasmine about it, but doesn't know how. It's not like he doesn't want them to come together... He just wants to know what's going on.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Rumble Juice<strong>

Garrett was sitting at one of the tables in Rumble Juice, sipping at his smoothie.

He was waiting for Jasmine to talk to her.

Who would've guessed that after what he heard in Rumble Juice?

Well, it wasn't like he was jealous. He just wanted to help her out a bit...

Garrett sighed and took another sip as the door to Rumble Juice went open and Jasmine came in.

She looked around and spotted Garrett at the table.

Jasmine raised both eyebrows at him, coming up to him and sitting down to him.

''Hay Garrett. You wrote me a SMS. Is everything okay? You know I promised Lindy to come over, because Logan is freaking her out.'' Jasmine greeted him confused.

''Seems like she isn't the only one freaked out by him.'' Garrett replied.

Jasmine looked really confused at him and then asked, ''What do you mean?''

Garrett looked at his hands and sighed.

Why was this so hard? He just wanted to help his two best friends.

''I kinda heard what you said at Rumble Juice to that one girl as she asked, if Logan is your boyfriend.'' Garrett stated.

Jasmine's eyes went wide at that and she started stuttering.

''Wh- What do you mean?'' She asked totally confused.

Garrett almost rolled his eyes at that and then nervously chuckled.

''Jaz, I know that you like Logan.'' He told her.

Jasmine went bright red at that and looked down. She actually didn't want anyone to know.

''I didn't want anyone to hear that.'' She stated.

''Why not?'' Garrett asked confused.

Jasmine swallowed again and didn't reply at first.

''Because he doesn't like me like that and I feel so ridiculous.'' She replied and felt some tears in her eyes.

Garrett was her best friend and she knew that she should've told him, but that was really hard for her.

''How do you want to know that?'' Garrett now asked.

Jasmine looked in disbelief at him and he looked seriously back.

''Why should he like me? He doesn't even seem to get any hints from me.'' Jasmine told him.

''Just because it's Logan.'' Garrett said to her.

Jasmine looked confused at him and Garrett sighed at her.

''He doesn't see things like that Jaz and you know that. He's our best friend since years and not the brightest star on earth.'' He added.

Jasmine slowly nodded at that, but then looked down at her hands.

''Yeah, but he also goes out with other girls.'' Jasmine stated.

''He danced with you at the competition , because I was too stupid to do it.'' Garrett told her.

''That doesn't have to mean anything.'' Jasmine replied.

''Maybe it does. Why don't you want to give it a chance? I'm pretty sure that he does like you.'' Garrett said to her.

Jasmine looked shocked at him and didn't know what to reply anymore.

''Why is that even so important to you?'' Jasmine now asked.

Garrett rolled his eyes at that and then answered, ''Because you guys are my best friends and I want you to be happy. I guess that you guys belong together.''

Jasmine looked confused at him and he added, ''I also had to get used to this, but now we're all fine with it. I mean Lindy even told you that you guys should just admit your feelings. Just do it and stop talking around it.''

''Boys should do the first s-'' ''The first step?'' Garrett cut her off. ''Boys are as afraid as girls to do the first move.''

Jasmine opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

''You really think so?'' She asked him.

Garrett nodded at that and Jasmine sighed, looking down.

''I don't know...'' She said.

Garrett groaned inside, but tried to give her a smile and then looked encouraging at her.

''Look, I get that you don't know what to do, but I really mean it. Just try it. We are all right behind you and are okay with everything you do. Logan does like you, too and if he doesn't I'll make sure to show him what he's missing, because nobody's messing with my best friend and literally sister.'' Garrett told her.

Jasmine blushed at that, but then smiled wide.

''Thanks Garrett.'' She said to him.

Garrett shrugged at that and smiled back.

''No problem at all. But now I have to go. Think about the whole thing. If you guys don't do something soon , I'll make sure that Lindy, Delia and I will.'' Garrrett replied.

With that he stood up and just walked away.

Jasmine looked stunned after him, but then smiled again and shook her head.

''Thanks Garrett.'' She repeated and then stood up as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my One Shot :D<strong>

**Told you it's a talk between Jasmine and Garrett, but with major Jogan :D**

**At Twitter Peyton Clark also showed that he's a Jogan fan :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**I'll try to update my stories soon! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


End file.
